What really happened in American Idol
by xxxPURPLExVIOLETSxxx
Summary: Adam And Allison first met at the auditions. As the contest go further, so is their feelings for each other. But there will be challenges they have to face inside the competition, including some jealous contestants. An Adison fanfic
1. Start of a Dream Come True

**Hey y'all!!! **

**This is my first fanfic so don't go too hard on me.**

**I know Adam is gay and the fact that Allison in only 17 years old. But, **_**hello**_**, this is a fanfiction. So I don't care if they don't get together. All I know is that they're vute together.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you're auditioning too, huh?" a dark-haired guy walked over Allison, sitting on the vacant chair next to her.

Allison Iraheta is currently waiting for her turn to audition for American Idol. She always loved the show and had waited till she's old enough to audition. Now that she is, she's starting to doubt if her decision will only humiliate her in front of the judges.

"Unfortunately. I don't even know if they're gonna like me." She said, referring to the judges.

"You're not the only one who's feeling the same way." The guy said sweetly. He held out his hand and introduced, "I'm Adam, by the way. Adam Lambert."

"Allison Iraheta." She said as she shook his hand.

"I'm sure you'll do great." Adam complimented with a gorgeous smile. "Um, you could let go of my hand now." He chuckled.

Allison didn't realized that she was still holding Adam's hand. She giggled like a typical giddy girl and blushed. "Sorry."

"Adam Lambert." The announcer called out.

"I guess that's my cue." He stood up and went through the door to sing in front of the judges.

Allison waited for her newfound friend, anxious to know the result. A few minutes later, Adam broke out of the room with a wide grin. Allison rushed towards him. "You made it?"

"Yes!" he hugged Allison like they've known each other for a long time.

"Allison Iraheta." The announcer shouted out.

"Now's my turn." She said as she walked away.

Adam shouted back, "You're gonna do great."

As soon as Allison walked to the door, she could see the judges. "Hello." She said shyly as she walked to the center.

"Hello, Allison." Paula Abdul read from the paper in front of her. "Tell us a little about yourself."

"Well, I'm 16 and I've been waiting to audition since I was 9. I'm so nervous right now and I'm so excited to be here though." She could keel sweat building up on her palms.

"Ok, so what are you gonna sing?" Simon Cowell asked with his famous British accent.

"I'll be singing 'Natural Woman'."

"Cool." Paula said.

Allison breathed deep and started to sing. She looked at the judges and saw that they were smiling. She finished it and felt contented with her performance.

"Okay, thank you." The English dude asked the other judges what they think and she got positive reviews from all of them. She started jumping when Randy Jackson announced, "Welcome to Hollywood, baby!"

She grabbed the 'golden ticket' and rushed to Adam, who was looking anxious on his seat. "So?" Adam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I made it!" the red-head screamed at the top of her voice.

"I guess we'll be going to Hollywood together then?" he said as they walked through the exit of the building.

"You can bet on that."

"I'm so happy for you. Congratulations." Allison knew that he meant what he said.

"Likewise."

"So, I'll see you in Hollywood then?" he started to walk away.

"Guess so." She shouted back. Allison also made her way to the other direction. After a block, she turned around to take a last look at Adam. She could feel that there is something special between them is starting. "Adam Lambert." She whispered to herself.


	2. Confessions of Kris

**I'm so sorry I didn't get to update sooner. I just got caught up with a project overload**

**Anyway, you all should take note that both Kris and Megan were never married or had children. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow." Allison said in awe. She's watching Adam perform 'Believe' by Cher in front of the judges. He has that capturing charm that makes his audience captivated and breathless. It's like he is demanding for attention which he fully deserves.

Allison is sitting at the front row with her newfound friend, Jasmine Murray, sitting on her right. She just completed her performance just a few minutes ago and received some unexpectedly positive reviews.

Adam finished and Allison guessed that he would receive praises. She felt her hands ball into a fist as she listened to the way Kara remarked that Adam's performance is 'too dramatic' and 'very theatrical'. She felt like she wants to stand up and shout at the top of her voice, "Are you deaf? How could you give a comment like that to a perfect performance?!"

It seems like Jasmine read her mind. She held her balled fists and whispered, "Don't worry. He's too good to be out." Allison calmed down and relaxed.

Her attention shifted back to Adam, wondering how he would respond. To her surprise, he just asked calmly what the word 'theatrical' means to Kara. He stated that he's a little confused on what she is trying to say.

Kara replied and it is quite evident that he is listening to every word the judge says. His calm face and sincere thanks to Kara after she responded earned him respect and admiration from not only Allison, but from the other contestants too.

He stepped down the stage gracefully, like he's moving in slow motion, as he approached Allison. He sat beside the vacant seat on Allison's left, which he occupied before he performed. "So, what do you think?"

The red-head was about to respond but his smile made her brain feel like mush. Jasmine, who is kind of aware of Allison's crush on Adam, stepped into rescue her friend from babbling nonsense. "It's totally amazing. You're so on your way to the finals."

But his gaze is still on Allison, as if asking her what's on her mind. "It's good." is all that her mouth managed to say without stuttering. _'It's good'? Of all the amazing things you could say about him, all you could think of is 'It's good'!?_, Allison scolded herself.

"Um, thanks." He replied. He stood up when he heard Kris Allen, another contestant, calling him. "I gotta go. Kris probably needs some confidence boost." he explained. Kris is the guy Adam usually hangs out with, stating that he needs some 'guy time'.

As soon as Adam left, a blond girl walked pass Allison and Jasmine, throwing an icy gaze that reminded Allison of the saying 'If looks could kill…'. She couldn't help but ask Jasmine, "Who's she?"

"Oh, just don't mind her. She's Megan Corckey, the snobby little wannabe I told you about yesterday." Her friend reminded her.

"Oh." Allison's gaze followed her as she made her way to the stage. Apparently, she's the next performer. The blonde grabbed the mic and sang her heart out. The panel of judges literally praised her. She smiled them her perfect set of teeth and went down the stairs.

Allison felt her face turn as red as her hair as Megan turned to Adam and winked, obviously flirting with him.

Adam barely noticed toxicating smirk because he's too busy teaching Kris how to overcome stage fright, which he really needs.

"Dude," Kris called his attention, "that chick's totally hitting on you! How could you ignore that?"

Adam turned to where Kris is pointing and saw a blonde girl, red-faced after her rejection. "Nah, she's not my type." Adam's eyes roamed around the room and dropped on Allison. "I sort of already have my eyes on someone else."

Kris evidently didn't see who Adam is looking at. "Um, speaking of that matter, I kinda need your help big time."

"Oh…" the taller guy said in recognition. "You need some advice with the ladies."

"You're close with Allison, right?"

"Um, yeah." Adam replied, worried about where their conversation is heading.

"I kinda like her." Adam felt a twinge of pain when he listened to Kris' confession. "And I would appreciate it if you help me court her. You know, like a wingman or something."

He couldn't say no to that kind of pleading. As if there's no other choice, he reluctantly said, " Yeah, I guess so.", trying to conceal the ache he's currently feeling.


	3. The Mansion

**Hey guyzzz…**

**Just wanna say sorry to all the Megan fans. I just felt that she would fit the antagonist role better that Lil.**

**Enjoy…**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Top 13, can you believe it?!" Jasmine asked Allison with enthusiasm. They're currently on their way to the Mansion where they're supposed to stay during the competition.

Allison didn't seem to hear her friend's squeals because her mind is too preoccupied. By jealousy. She just stared out the window, recalling the way Megan beat her in sitting at the front row beside Adam. Not that she doesn't want to sit with Jasmine. She just feels irritated when she sees Megan and Adam together.

Megan, however, felt like she's in heaven that moment. The second she saw Adam from Hollywood week, she swore to herself that this contest won't end without having Adam for herself. That's why she's been so bitchy around Allison. She can see that the red-haired girl is uncomfortably close to her man. The blonde kept on trying to be closer to Adam, much to his disgust.

At first, he just let her be. But this past few days, she's just plain annoying. The way she always bumps into him 'accidentally' and the way she knows everything about him kinda freaks him out. And just recently, when he wanted Allison to sit beside him, she has to take the seat. Now he's stuck with her. And she kept on squeezing herself closer to him, causing him to be crushed against the car wall.

He took a peek at the back, seeing that Allison is right behind him. He gave her a helpless look and mouthed the words "Help me!"

Allison let out a silent chuckle and replied, "No way." in the same whispering manner. She again turned her attention to the window, catching a glimpse of the well-known house. "Oh my god! There it is!" she announced, making everyone turn their heads to her direction. The van was filled with the sound of excitement and eagerness.

Soon enough everyone of them exited the car, stretching for they've been in there for 3 hours. "Last one to get to the house is a sore loser." shouted Matt Giraud, the clown of the group. Even though it may seem a bit childish, they all raced to the door. Well everyone except Megan, saying, "And risk sweating? No way."

As the finalists looked around the house, they all felt like every one of them are in a trance, still unable to believe that they're supposed to live here. Allison immediately found her room. As she entered, she saw short-haired, dark-skinned woman, taking her things off of her suitcase. She turned around and saw Allison. "So, I guess you're my room mate." She said with a motherly smile.

"Guess so." The 16-year old replied. "I'm Allison, Allison Iraheta." She held out her hand.

"Lil' Rounds." The other girl shook her hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam had difficulty carrying his bag up the huge staircase. So as soon as he entered the room assigned to be his bedroom, he automatically plopped his body on the bed. He didn't even notice Kris enter. "Hey there, roomie."

Adam raised his head to see who was the speaker and saw the brunette boy's wide grin. He privately groaned, knowing where this would end up. He'll just have to spill more information about Allison like what's her favorite color, if she has any allergies, or if she likes short guys. And with every questions answered, he asks himself if he made the right decision of agreeing with Kris' request.

"Hey, Kris!" he replied trying to conceal his feelings. "If you don't mind, I'll just check out the place." He added, trying to avoid his never-ending questions.

"Sure thing, dude."

Just as he said, Adam toured around the Mansion, trying to absorb everything in. He first went to the movie area, where he saw Matt and Michael are watching some horror films. Next, he headed to the bowling area. Danny, Alexis and Jorge are playing when he came in. Realizing that he hadn't seen Allison at all, he asked Danny where she is.

"Um, I think I saw her at pool area." Danny answered.

"Yeah, she's with Lil and Jasmine." Alexis added.

"Thanks." Adam smiled as he went on his way.

Just as expected, he saw Allison swimming and splashing water at her friends. Her laugh that he love made him smile wide.

"Hey, Adam!" Jasmine called out. "You gonna swim?"

"Nah, I'm just walking around."

Allison went out of the water and grabbed a towel. Adam stared at her as she wiped her hair. _Dude, what are you doing? I thought you agreed that you will make her as Kris' girl, not yours! _Adam thought to himself, shaking his head off. He returned his sight to the huge palace they're expected to stay, looking up to its magnificence.

"Beautiful, isn't it." the red-head's voice beside him startled him. She's now wearing a loose pink shirt, covering her black two-piece swimsuit.

"Yeah." But he wasn't talking about the structure. "It's absolutely stunning."

"Could I join you?"

"Yeah, sure." They both started strolling away from the pool area and into the vast garden.

"So," Allison started, "how's the 'Magnificent Adam'?"

"Um, you know, still trying to adjust with everything that's happening to me. This is all so surreal." he replied, " New home, new challenges, new people."

"Yeah, it seems to me that you've been _**very**_ close with _**some **_people."

"I guess. But sometimes I just want to be with myself, to be alone every once in a while." His voice started to become more serious. "Which is hard when Megan is always behind you."

"I noticed." Allison lowered her head, afraid that he would trace her jealousy in her face. "Looks to me that she's crazy about you."

"It's not that hard to see when she's everywhere I go, as if she's been deliberately waiting for me all day long."

She grinned. "Well, it's not that hard to fall for the 'Great Glambert'."

"Okay, can we stop with the titles?" Adam joked.

"But, seriously, after this competition, I'm sure more Megan-like fans would be chasing you."

"Sounds like someone's jealous." teased Adam.

Allison's face began to heat up and redden, much to the amusement of Adam. "Excuse me, but I don't really like the idea of hunting you down just to get your freakin' signature." She said defensively.

"What do you think about Kris?" Adam unexpectedly shifted the topic.

Allison was taken off guard with the random question that she didn't know what to respond. "Um, he seems… nice?" the reply sounded more like a question than a statement. "I never really gotten to know him. Sure, we've been together during rehearsals when we both belonged to the Group 2 during Top 36. Or at the time when you, me and Kris attended a couple of interviews. But, other than that, there's nothing more."

"Well, maybe you could come with me and Kris. You know, just to get to know him better." Adam invited unwillingly.

"Sure." Allison replied flatly. They stopped at the doorway. "I'll see you later then. I'll have to take a shower." she implied, holding out strands of her soaking wet hair

"Bye." bade Adam. He watched Allison make her way through the garden to the pool. _It's for your own good, Adam. She's way too good for you. At least you'll be sure that she's in good hands with Kris._, he reminded himself, sighing as he enter the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you guys like it. Please give me more reviews. It's the reason that drives me to write more.**

**P.S. I'm kinda running out of ideas. Any suggestions?**


	4. Double Date part 1

**Hey!!!**

**So here's my update. Tell me what you think.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam reluctantly made his way back to his room. "Hey, Kris." His voice sounded nonchalant as he greeted. Kris is playing some chords on his guitar. He headed directly to his bed and sat.

"What's up man? You sound as if you just lost all your eyeliners to a bet." Kris teased. When Adam didn't reply, his face turned serious and asked, "Really, man, what's wrong?" Concern is evident in his voice.

"It's nothing, dude. I'm just tired from the drive, I guess." He lied. His head on his hands. What really got him down is the fact that he could never have the one thing he wanted the most, Allison.

"So, any development from Allison?" Kris asked with a smile on his face.

Adam inhaled privately and said, "Yeah, I just told her that you two should spend some time together, just to get to know each other."

"And…" the shorter guy urged him to go on.

"She, well, agreed." Adam felt pain serge to his veins as he spoke these words.

"Awesome!" Kris exclaimed. "Thanks, man. I knew I could count on you. And just to make up for all the things you've done to me, I'm going to help you feel better."

"How?" he raised his head from his palms. _I'm sure there's nothing you could do to make me feel good._ Adam thought grimly.

Kris stood up and grabbed his friend's arms. "Just follow me."

"Where are we going?" Adam demanded as they went down the stairs. Kris didn't reply and just kept on dragging him. They're headed to the girls' rooms. "What are we doing here?!"

"You'll see." His friend pushed him towards the door of Megan's room.

_Oh no._ Adam panicked. " Dude, there's no way."

"C'mon. If there's any other person who would be willing to make you happy, it would be Meg."

"Are you out of your mind?! There's got to be another way. I can't be with her alone." Adam shouted but not loud enough for the girls to hear.

"That's a great idea! You don't have to be alone with Megan." The brunette exclaimed, his eyes shining. Adam sighed in relief. "I could invite Allison on a double date with you and Megan!"

"What!?!?" the dark-haired guy cried out.

"Think about it. One," he raised his index finger, "Allison _**did**_ agree to spend time with me. Two, I wouldn't be nervous about being alone with her because you're there to help. And lastly, you don't have to spend the night with her alone."

Adam was about to protest when Megan's door opened. Apparently, Megan heard everything they said. "Yes, I would definitely say yes!"

Adam opened his mouth to respond when Megan put her finger across his lips and said, "I'll be ready around 7:00 PM. Just meet me here." He rolled his eyes at her overly-dramatic gesture. And he should know what overly-dramatic means. _**He's from the theater, after all.**_

She immediately ran inside her room and slammed her door behind her. She let a deafening scream, causing Adam and Kris to wince and cover their bleeding ears.

Allison went outside to see what all the commotion was about. When she saw Adam, she walked towards him and asked, "Hey, Adam. Any reasons for coming to the girls' part of the house?"

Kris eyed Adam suspiciously, noting that Allison greeted only him. He cleared his throat, signaling Adam to invite her to the double date.

"Um, Allie, you remember Kris, don't you?" Adam started.

"Yeah." She turned to the other guy and introduced herself. "I'm Allison."

"I know. I've been sort of, well, what I'm really trying to say is…um." Kris just babbled, clearly nervous.

Adam moaned and finally rescued his friend from looking stupid. "He wants you to go out with him, isn't that right Kris?"

Allison looked surprised. She gazed at Adam, hoping that he was the one who asked him out, not Kris whom she barely knew.

Kris finally got a grip of himself and replied, "Yes, that's exactly what I wanted to say. I want to invite you on a double date with Adam and Megan."

Allison gasped at the last sentence. She thought that Adam didn't like Megan. Now he's on a date with her! She turned her attention to Kris and felt sorry for him. She didn't want to let down on someone like him. He looked so hopeful that she would say yes so she gave in. "Yeah, I guess." Her face dropped as she answered.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7." He enthusiastically called out as he and Adam made their way back upstairs. "I'll be looking forward to it." He added.

Allison replied helplessly, "Me too." Too soft for Kris to hear. She went back to her room and locked the door.

Jasmine and Lil are on her bed, watching a DVD. Jasmine paused the movie and asked, "So, what's all the commotion out there?"  
Allison tried her best to pull back her tears as she replied, "It's just Megan. Apparently, Adam asked her out on a double date." She couldn't fight her tears from falling anymore. They rushed down like the drops of water in Niagara Falls.

"Aw, sweetie, it's alright." Lil came to her aid. She knows Allison's massive crush on Adam. She motherly hugged her.

Jasmine also looked concerned. She rushed to her and asked, "Who are the other couple that will double date with them?"

"That's another story." She sniffled. "You see, Kris, you know, the one who hangs out with Adam, asked me out to go on the double date with them."

"Wow," the other 16 year-old's eyes widened, "that's some situation that you got yourself into."

"I know."

It's Lil's turn to speak. "Well, you should prove Adam and yourself that you don't need him. Go with Kris. He seems nice." The last sentence reminded Allison of her answer to Adam's question, the one he asked on what she thinks about Kris.

"Yeah." Allison suddenly found the strength to go to the date. She wiped her tears away and stood up proudly and added. "You're absolutely right! I don't need some cute guy to ruin this moment for me. I'm in American Idol, for crying out loud! I'm gonna be there and show him that I can go on without him." _If only I could convince myself to do just that,_ she said to herself, doubting that she could even survive the date without jealousy consuming her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope y'all like it.**

**I would like thank** **lilagrace2011 and EO4EVER for the awesome suggestion.**


	5. Double Date part 2

**This is a continuation of the Double Date part.**

**Remember to comment!!!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There, you're all set." Lil announced as she made some finishing touches on Allison's hair. The red-head tried to prevent her from playing dress-up with her but Lil protested, saying that she should look great for her date. "That way you could beat, or at least compete with, Megan in terms of your outfits." Allison remembered what Lil pointed out.

Allison turned to the mirror and was surprised to see a different (by that, I mean more beautiful) girl staring back at her. "Oh my gosh, Lil. You're like a make over goddess! I can't even recognize myself." she exclaimed. "Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!!" She embraced her friend tightly.

"Okay, okay." Lil said as she pulled out from their hug. "Now go before you ruin your dress. Stacey would freak out if she would see a single wrinkle on that thing." Stacey, their costume director, allowed them to borrow a black and white dress along with a form-fitting red belt and crimson flats only if they promise to return it the way it was when they took it.

Allison took one last look at herself and bade her goodbyes to Lil and Jasmine, who was watching the movie they were recently watching.

"Good luck!" Jasmine cried aloud as Allison reached for the door. _Luck is probably the only thing I really need now_, she wistfully thought. She heaved a sigh and opened the door, seeing Kris' eager face.

"You ready to go?" he advanced his hands to her, motioning her to take his arms.

She intertwined her arms with his and replied, "Yeah, I guess so." with a forced smile on her face.

Adam, waiting anxiously in front of the room of the she-devil that was supposed to be his date, whipped his head to Allison's direction. He attempted to prevent a gasp from escaping his lips but failed. He can't help it. She just knows how to take his breath away.

"Hey there, cutie. You all set?" the blonde suddenly appeared in front of him, snapping him out of his musing.

He nodded. They both walked towards Kris and Allison. "So, everyone's already here. Time to go." Kris stated.

Allison just look stunned at the sight of Adam. Either it's because of his outfit – a V-neck shirt under a black jacket paired with leather jeans – or because he's just naturally stunning, she doesn't know.

They boarded on a black sedan Kris rented and was drove to a fancy French restaurant. The establishment looked very elegant with it's European theme, complete with chandeliers and candles. But both Allison and Adam are unaware of all these for they just focused on getting this date over with. They were ushered to the table in the middle by the waiter. Allison seated next to Kris. So, naturally, Adam had no choice but to sit beside Megan.

The waiter handed them the menu. After a while he returned to get their orders.

"Um, I'll have a plate of Cassoulet." Kris started. He turned to Allison and asked, "What 'bout you?"

Allison's brows met as she tried to understand all the French gibberish on the menu. "I guess Foie Gras would be nice." _I have no idea what I just said._

"I'll probably try a serving of Braised Venison." Adam announced.

Megan suddenly butted in. "I'll have what Adam ordered." She threw him a venomously charming smile. He silently groaned.

"Okay. Your orders will be in 20 minutes." The waiter left and headed to the kitchen.

As expected, the orders just came in time. The entire dinner was covered with Megan's jabbering about all the singing competitions and beauty pageants she won. Allison usually finds herself unconsciously staring at Adam, not even hearing what Megan is talking about.

She was awakened by the ringing of Kris' phone. "Hello?" Kris answered the phone. The speaker was loud enough for Allison to identify that the caller was Danny Gokey. "What?! Fine, we'll be right there." He replied listening to what Danny said.

"What is it?" Adam asked as Kris turned off his phone, apparently curious about their conversation.

"I'm so sorry, guys. Meg and I are called to the studio for recording our Michael Jackson songs." His voice sounded as if he doesn't want to go.

"Ugh. Of all the time we had this morning, they decided to call us while we're on a date." Megan stood up and dropped her table napkin on the table angrily. "Fine, let's go."

"Are you two gonna be all right?" Kris' eyes on Allison.

Allison never really liked the thought of being alone with Adam because the whole idea of this date is to move away from him.

"You have nothing to be afraid of. I'll pay for the whole dinner." Adam reassured.

"Thanks, man. I guess, we'll have to go then." Kris bade.

As soon as Megan and Kris went on their way, awkward silence began to form between Adam and Allison.

"So… you and Megan, huh?" Allison broke the quietness. The silence is too deafening for her.

"Megan? Of course not. What made you think that?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe you going on a date with her has something to do with it." She retorted sarcastically.

"I don't even know I invited her to go out with me. Kris kinda set me up with her." Adam said as he drank his lemon iced tea.

"Why?"

"Well, he wants me to be on his date with you so that I could help him from stuttering." He explained. "He thinks that inviting Megan along would prevent me from feeling left out. But I guess that wasn't a very great idea, is it?"

Allison chuckled at his last remark. "I guess so." Another moment of silence went by for they're not really sure what to talk about next.

"So… you and Kris, huh?" Adam seems to repeat Allison's recent question.

"What, you jealous?" Allison said with a taunting tone.

"Me? Jealous? Why would I be? He's my friend and I'm glad I could help him."

"Help him with what?" she raised her eyebrow.

"With you."

"With me? So let me get this straight, you helped him in getting a date with him?"

"Yeah." His words almost felt like thorns coming out of his throat. His voice suddenly sounded solemn as he said softly, "He really likes you."

_That proves it. Adam's totally not into me. He gladly helped Kris in courting me._ Allison said in her head. _Why am I so stupid in hoping that Adam could like me back?!_

"Not as much as Megan does to you." Her tone as serious as his.

"Do you like him back?" Adam's question took her by surprise.


	6. Her Superman

**Sorry for the long wait!!!**

**The Quarterly Exams came early and I have to study my brain out…**

**Don't worry. My brain still have some juice in it to make this awesome chapter.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allison tried to make a sensible response but her mind was just too startled by what Adam asked . Even Adam was surprised that this question came out of his mouth.

When Allison didn't reply, he panicky apologized, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get so personal."

"No. It's alright. Don't you think it seems a bit too early to ask me something like that. This is just our first date, isn't it?" Allison replied the most believable excuse she could think of. Deep inside, she wanted to tell him the truth. That it's him that she like, not Kris.

Adam didn't bring up the topic again and their conversation fleeted to more pleasing subjects such as their lives before Idol and some of their newfound friends in the competition. The time passed by fast without them noticing it. Adam checked his wristwatch and announced that it's already 9:45. Both of them were expected to be back in the house at 10:30 so he paid for the dinner and both of them made their way out of the establishment.

"Shoot." he exclaimed under his breath when they discovered that Kris took the rented car with him. "I guess we'll have to call a cab." He gave Allison a disdainful smile. "Good thing I've got enough mon-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence when he reached into his pocket and couldn't feel his wallet.

Allison just stared at him in disbelief. "Don't tell me. You lost your wallet?!"

Her companion just kept on checking all the pockets of his jacket and pants. "No." he denied.

The 16-year old crossed her arms and looked at him challengingly.

"Maybe."

She raised her left brow.

"Fine. I lost it. You happy?" Adam finally gave in. "I'm sure I just left it at our table back at the restaurant." He ran back. "Don't go anywhere." He shouted his command because he's already halfway there.

Allison found herself all alone in an almost-empty parking lot. After a while, five men were heading towards her direction. Allison judged by their clumsy walk that they were drunk. She tried to look inconspicuous, hoping they won't notice her.

The tallest, probably their leader, _**did**_ see her, which made her efforts in vain. "Look who came to party, guys?" he called out to his friends. He approached her and asked, "Hey there sweet cheeks. What's your name?" Allison barely understood his slurred words.

"Leave me alone!" she bravely retorted.

"Hey, there's no need to be rude. We just came here to have fun." He reached for her hair but she pushed his hand away. Allison turned in an effort to run away. But he yanked her arm forcefully and twisted it, causing her to let out a cry of pain. "I'm not done talking to you!" he remarked harshly.

"The girl said leave her alone!" An angered voice ordered from behind. Allison whipped her head to see Adam's flaming eyes.

"Oh yeah? And what are you supposed to be? A superhero? Alright, Superman, if you want to play it that way…" The husky man pushed Allison aside and walked to Adam with his fists tightly balled, prepared to punch.

Adam knows he's in danger. But when he looked at Allison, he found the strength to fight. His attacker started to beat him but he instinctively dodged every punches and kicks given to him. Soon, the entire group were brawling him.

Allison looked for ways to help Adam. Luckily, she found a thick piece of wood lying on the ground. She grabbed it and began to hit some of the men. She took down four of them, leaving Adam to fight the last one standing, the leader. She tried to intervene but what she did isn't really the best move. The enemy saw her coming and pushed her vehemently to the ground, making her hit her head on the hard, cold pavement.

She closed her eyes but she could still hear Adam crying out her name frantically. Then she blacked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hmmm…" Allison shifted from her position,

"Allison, are you awake?" she heard someone say. But it wasn't the velvet-like voice of Adam, which she expected to hear. She opened her eyes, only to see Kris' worried face. "How are you feeling?" He sincerely asked as he touched her hand. Her eyes roamed around and realized that she's back in the Mansion, lying in her bed.

She quickly pulled away her hands from Kris' grasp and immediately interrogated, "Where's Adam? Is he okay?"

His eyebrows suddenly met, as if he's confused or something. After a long pause, he's cheerful personality came back and replied in a positive tone, "Are you really this caring? You just hit yourself in the head and yet you ask if Adam is okay? Unbelievable." He shook his head.

She ignored what he just said and tried to sit up, only to experience a massive headache. She touched her temple and felt a huge bump, throbbing. "I've got to see him. Where is he?" She insisted, ignoring the pain she's currently experiencing.

He just heaved a sigh, knowing that there's no point at arguing with her. "He's in our room. Megan's treating his bruises."

When Allison heard the witch's name, she quickly stood up and asked, "Why?" But she didn't give Kris a chance to answer for she's already inches from the door.

He just assisted her because she sill feels dizzy, which makes walking difficult. It still confuses him why she insists on seeing Adam but simply kept in mind that she is only concerned for her friend.

Though at first Allison hesitated, she finally let Kris help her in climbing the gigantic staircase. They haven't yet made it to the top when they heard one of Adam's famous screams, "Owww!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Read it. Love it. Review it. **

**Hope it's worth the wait…**


	7. The Kiss

**Here it is!!!**

**Chapter 7 kinda got my brains to work. Tell me what you of this chap.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Stop wincing! You'll just make it hurt more. After you called me up here to cure your bruises, this is my thanks?" Megan said as she treated Adam's black eye with an ice bag.

"That's the problem. I _**didn't**_ ask for your help." His brows met in frustration but only caused him more pain.

"You're so cute when you're mad." Megan pinched his cheeks, completely ignoring what he just said.

"Ow!" Adam cried out. His head turned as he heard his bedroom door open. Stood there at the doorway are Kris and Allison. He gave Allison the most aggravated look he could make to let her know how annoyed he is right now.

Allison seems to get the message and said, "Um, Megan, Kris kinda needs you to, um, help him with his outfit for tomorrow's performance." She turned to Kris, "Isn't that right, Kris?"

"I do?" He was evidently clueless of the situation. When Allison threw him the 'just-say-yes' glare, he decided to play along. "I mean, I do. Yeah, Meg, can you help me?"

Megan stood up and took a scrutinizing look at Kris and finally said, "Yeah, I guess. You definitely need all the help you could get."

Kris' eyebrow rose and defended, "What's wrong with these?!" He referred to his white-and-red checkered polo shirt, faded pants and brown open-toed sandals.

"You have no idea." Megan simply replied with obvious sarcasm as she dragged him out of the room.

As soon as both of them are out of sight, Allison released a sigh of relief. She walked towards Adam's chair and said, "Never thought she'd buy it."

"I owe you one." Adam thanked her sincerely. "And by the way, quick thinking. If you told me that excuse, I'd probably believe it."

"Why?" Allison asked.

"Kris seriously needs help with his clothes."

Allison chuckled at his remark. She kneeled beside him and took the ice bag from the side table. "Just returning the favor." She said modestly. She gently tapped his bruised arm with the ice bag. "Thanks, by the way, for rescuing me." She expressed her gratitude softly, almost into a whisper.

"You shouldn't be thanking me." His voice changed its laughing tone and turned grim so suddenly that Allison paused treating him and looked at his face, seeing hurt and anger in his eyes. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't left you all alone on that stupid parking lot, you wouldn't have hit your head." His hands roamed over the bandage on her temple. "None of these should have happened." He said softly.

She placed her hand over his, loving the way his hand feels against her head. "It's not your fault. I should have known better than try to sneak attack that huge imbecile." She forced a carefree smile but couldn't succeed.

"Still," Adam interrupted her, "I can't risk having you hurt again." His thumbs traced her eyebrow as he said this words.

Allison was struck by what he said, realizing how much he cares about her. Silence took over as both of them stared at each other's eyes, feeling as if the planet stopped spinning just for them. They quickly forgot about Kris, about Megan and everything else outside their private world. They slowly advanced towards each other, leaning in for a kiss. And then it happened. It's exactly how Allison imagined her first kiss would be- sweet, gentle and soft. If not, better. She tightened her grip on Adam's hands, still on her head.

"Hello?" the door of Adam's room suddenly opened. "Is anyone here?"

Both of them quickly pulled away, though reluctantly, hoping that the person didn't see them. When they turned to see who entered, they felt themselves laugh silently. It's just Scott McIntyre.

"Hey, Scott." Adam said, glad with the fact that Scott is blind, meaning he couldn't have seen anything.

"Adam," Scott realized immediately who replied to him. "Do you know where I could find Anoop?"

"He's at the kitchen, I think." The jet-black haired singer responded. "Um, let me help you down the stairs." He offered. He doesn't really want to leave Allison yet, but he's too kind to let poor Scott walk on the staircase without any assistance.

Scott nodded and both of them left the room. Allison almost fainted on the floor as she recalled what just happened a few minutes ago. _**Adam Lambert just kissed her!**_ Although it only lasted for a few seconds, it almost felt like forever. This is definitely one of those moments in her life she'll always remember.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"She's been like this since I found her." Jasmine remarked when Lil asked her what's the matter with Allison. She's been giggling randomly and staring blankly into space.

They're in Jasmine's room, where she brought Allison after she saw her walking gauchely on the stairs. "Oh my gosh!" Lil panicked, "Maybe something happened with her brain when she fell on the ground! Quick, go call 911!" she commanded, giving Jasmine her cellphone.

"Guys!" Allison shouted as she grabbed the phone from Jasmine's hands. "I'm fine. I'm more than fine, I've reached heaven…" she said dreamily.

"Oh no! She's dead!!!" Lil exclaimed.

Jasmine slapped her and said, "Get a grip! How could she be dead when she's right here talking to us?!"

"Oh…"

"It's perfect. I've never been this happy in my life." Allison sighed. She's obviously not paying attention to what her friends are saying,

"Just tell us what happened. That smile of yours is beginning to give me the creeps." Jasmine urged.

(30 minutes later)

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!! No way." Lil screamed in disbelief.

"Yes way. He's the best kisser ever!" Allison stated.

"How would you know? You never kissed anyone before." Jasmine injected. It's typical for her to be negative at most times.

"Way to burst my bubble, Jas." Allison complained.

Alexis' head popped out of their door and reminded them, "Time for bed, girls. It's performance night tomorrow."

"Yes, mom." They all said in chorus.

"Just sleep." Alexis groaned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope this is good enough for y'all. This is so not my best but I did all I can do.**

**Chapter 8 is 'bout the Top 13 eliminations. Any ideas???**


	8. Just Cry

**Hey!!!**

**Sorry for the long delay. Our computer broke down and was needed to be repaired but at least I'm able to update. **

**I made this chapter long, just to make up for the short chapters before this.**

**And my sister suggested that I could make the story in different point of views of the characters (POV). So I tried it. Tell me if it works. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(Allison's POV)

Tension around us is rising by the second. The entire audience were silent, obviously anxious for the results. It's Thursday – the first elimination night. At first, I felt confident of my performance. Last night I sang 'Give In to Me' by Michael Jackson; a very unfamiliar song suggested to me by Kris. I originally picked the song 'Beat It' but, apparently, Anoop already chose that song. After listening to Kris' suggested song, I actually liked it. The judges thought that I made the right decision on choosing the song. But right now, I'm starting to doubt my performance.

My eyes dropped on Adam, who's sitting right beside me. I recalled the awkwardness between us yesterday. Neither of us forgot the kiss(for my part, it's _**impossible**_ to forget that immaculate moment). We barely spoke or even looked at each other. I guess we just don't know how to react around each other. A fraction of me wished that he hadn't kissed me. But the other part of me thinks that half of my life would have gone missing if that didn't happen.

As my eyes continue to linger on him, I saw, for the first time, a nervous expression on his face. His rendition of 'Black or White' is way superb that it never dawned to my mind that he could be eliminated. After all, Paula already predicted that Adam would be at the Finals. But, during this current situation, no one felt safe. And the fact that two of us are going home tonight doesn't help either.

"Allison," Ryan Seacrest called out my name, snapping me out of my trail of thoughts. I stood up, everyone's heavy stares at me. But what weighed the most is the one gave by Adam. "You are safe." It felt like a huge thorn was pulled out from me. The crowd went wild but I can't hear a thing. I immediately sat before I could even faint.

Adam was later called and was announced safe, which is not much of a shocker. What really surprised me is when he embraced me as soon as he sat back beside me. The hug only lasted for a few seconds but the awkward pause seemed to last forever. Maybe he's just as shocked as me. What he did is obviously not what he planned. But the fact that he's safe still left me ecstatic. I still have the chance to spend at least another week with him.

Then the storm cloud that blocked my sunshine of happiness came. I was open-mouthed when Jasmine was later proclaimed in the bottom two. Tears forced their way out as the host announced Jasmine's elimination from American Idol. But I prevented them from falling, refusing to cry. I guess I just don't want people to see me breakdown.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How do you feel when you were announced safe?" a reporter inquired.

I, together with the other 10 remaining contestants, am currently stuck in the interview arranged by the producers. Jasmine and Jorge on the other hand, are packing their things up back at the Mansion. The questions asked are the usual ones: what I would do after Idol, how much my life changed after joining the contest, et cetera, et cetera… Maybe I'm just bored with these type of things.

"Um, I'm really relieved to still have the chance of competing in the show. But, at the same time, very heartbroken to see two of our friends go." I replied candidly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we got home, there are no signs of either Jasmine or Jorge. I searched everywhere, hoping I could at least say my good byes to my friend one last time. But my efforts were wasted. Finally, I decided to go back to my room. As I went through the door, I saw a piece of paper neatly folded on my bed, my name written on it.

I quickly opened it and read with my eyes. It says:

_Dear Allie,_

_Sorry, I didn't get a chance to say goodbye. I'll miss you so much. Say goodbye to Lil for me. Promise me 3 things:_

_1. Stay as long in the competition as possible._

_2. Kick Megan's butt._

_3. Beat her from having a certain eyeliner-wearing, black-haired rockstar for herself._

'_Til we meet again outside the competition. Update me with everything and everyone. Know what your heart wants and go after it, no matter what it takes._

_Your friend,_

_Jasmine_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Adam's POV)

_She needs me now,_ I thought. Ever since Jasmine got eliminated, Allison has been very distant from the other contestants, especially me. Well, maybe it's because of the kiss we shared the another day. I swear I didn't know what came into my mind that made me kiss her. But I liked it. A lot. But now I'm regretting that I did that. I just wished she'd talk to me again. I miss her sweet voice, her contagious laugh, her heart-melting stares. I miss her. I can see she's in pain. What kind of girl wouldn't cry when her friend leaves. And that's the problem. She won't cry. She just keep her emotions inside her. She doesn't let her tears fall from her eyes. I saw these clearly because I was beside her when Jasmine was declared eliminated. She was shaking.

I was running around the house, asking everyone I passed if they saw Allison. But everyone said they have no idea on her whereabouts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suddenly it hit me. I know the one place she goes when she has some thinking to do. I grabbed a bagful of chocolates and headed to the pool area and as expected, she was there. She's sitting at the edge of the pool, swaying her feet in the water.

"Hey," I started. The sack of chocolates behind my back.

"How'd you know I'm here?" Allison quietly asked, her eyes on the water.

I shrugged and said, "Instincts, I guess." I walked towards her. Sitting beside the red-head, I landed the bag on her lap, saying, "You might need these. It will make you feel a whole lot better." I know that chocolates are Allison's top comfort food.

She lifted her eyes to me and said, "Thanks. That's thoughtful of you."

A few silent moments went by, Allison still hadn't touched the bag of chocolates.

"You could cry, you know." I looked at her in the eyes.

"Huh?" Allison did not understand what I'm trying to say.

"I said, you could cry. You don't need to keep those tears from dropping." I pointed out.

She stood up and turned her back from me. "I just don't want people to see me cry. I don't like them to think of me as, you know, weak. My age doesn't make many people think that I'm mature enough. But I am. And if I'm going to act like a child, then no one will take me seriously." Her voice was soft, emotions were pouring out from her as she related.

"No one thinks of you as immature. Just look at you. You're only 16 and yet you already know your goals and dreams. Not many people can do that." I went to her and made her face me. "And crying doesn't make you weak. It's an outlet of your feelings. You have to shed a tear every once in a while. Don't think of what other people thinks. All that matter is what you think, what you feel."

Allison then found herself crying on my chest, obviously she had been storing a lot of tears behind her eyes. Her hands dropped the chocolates oh the ground. She hugged me and continued her crying. We just stood like that for a few minutes.

She later pulled out, signaling that she's feeling better. I grabbed my handkerchief and lend it to her. As she wiped her tears, she softly said, "Thanks."

"Anytime."

She went back to sit on the rim of the swimming pool. She patted the space beside her, a gesture that she wants me to sit beside her again.

I grabbed the bag on the floor and sat with her.

She just stared on the horizon. Finally, she said to me, " Why'd you do it?" She rested her head on my shoulders.

"Do what?"

"Kiss me."

My eyes widened in surprise, not sure how to respond. I inhaled deeply. "Honestly, I don't really know. It just… happened." I related. _And I liked it_, I thought but have no intention of saying it out loud. The kiss already caused us enough awkward moments that I don't know how much worse it would be if I tell her how I exactly feel, how I love her. "Let's just forget about it ever happened." I proposed, in an effort to make her disregard the kiss. But, deep inside, I'm heartbroken. Heartbroken by the fact that I could never have her. That she could only be my friend, nothing more.

I waited for her response but received none. It wasn't too long when I found out that she already fell asleep. The crying might have caused her to be exhausted. I can't help but look at her angelic face. She always look so innocent is her sleep. I sighed as I carry her back to the inside on the house. This reminded me of the time when she blacked out, when those men tried to harass her. I always thought of her as fragile and helpless. But after tonight, I could now see her as a strong-willed and brave young woman, ready to fight for her dream. And that's what I love about her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry for putting less Megan and Kris moments in this chap.**

**Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it.**


	9. Unsafe Secret

**This is probably the chapter that took the most time to make. I had the major case of writer's block. I'm really sorry for making y'all wait. But at least I'm back. Let's just hope this won't happen again.**

**This and the chapters to come would be in Megan's point of view. It's going to lead to her eventual downfall (spoiler alert!!!). **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(Megan's POV)

My tears fell uncontrollably. I just froze there on the balcony as I stare on the scene below. The night was dark but I could still make up what's happening by the pool. I thought that the balcony of my room is the place where I could escape all my pain and problems. But I guess I was wrong. The water in my eyes blurred my vision. I hope that it would stay that way. I hope that my eyes are just deceiving me. But the fact that Allison is hugging Adam's in reality. _How could someone as plain as her get the chance to hug someone as hot as him?!_, I thought, trying to make sense with everything. But the fact that Allison beat me by the mile from being that close to him disturbed me the most. What does she have that I don't?!

I can't take any more of this. I ran back to my room and slammed the balcony door shut behind my back. The banging thud woke up Alexis, my roommate.

"What's the matter now?" she muttered. She's obviously annoyed but I'm too frustrated to care.

"Just go back to sleep." I tried my hardest to sound my nonchalant, hiding the tears behind my voice. Without protest, Alexis returned to her interrupted slumber.

I went out of my room, though not really sure where I'd go. I just don't feel like sleeping yet. There's just too many emotions inside me to put to rest. We're all supposed to wake up early tomorrow for the song selections and I'm not the easiest person to wake up but the hell with it. I don't care.

I wasn't aware that my feet dragged me to the Mansion's entrance. To my surprise, the massive door opened and revealed the person on the other side. Or rather, two persons. The image stung me so hard that it caused me to grasp for air. Adam, who opened the door, is carrying the sleeping demon on his arms.

"Hey, Megan." He greeted. My heart would have been melted by his honey-toned voice if it wasn't too shattered. I can't look directly at his sapphire-blue eyes because I know I'd just break down in tears. So I just left him standing there. He's probably confused by my odd action. But I just let him be. I didn't even dare to look back.

After a few more thinking, my feelings changed from hurt to pure anger. I'm angry at Adam for giving me false hopes. I'm angry at Adam for preferring Allison over me. I'm angry at Adam for being devilishly charming that caused me to fall helplessly for him.

But my fury is mostly directed to Allison – the crimson-headed man-stealer. I knew from the start that she's a wall between me and Adam. Her humongous infatuation for him is so evident. And her friendship with him is a bit too close for comfort. I shouldn't have underestimated that witch. I mean, Adam spends every single day with her. Well, except for yesterday and the day before that. They've been strangely aloof with each other. Everyone noticed the awkward distance between them but decided to keep their mouth shut. "We have no right to nose our way to other people's private business." I recalled Danny's words.

I tried to think of ways to get back at her. Something that would hurt her twice as much as I do now. I went to the kitchen and sat on a stool, thinking as hard as I could. The idea of switching her hair dye crossed my mind but decided against it. That's too... short-term. I want to do something that would scar her memory forever.

I was in the verge of deep thoughts when a cellphone left charging on the counter rang. I picked it up. It wasn't long 'til I realized it's Allison's phone. Her picture as a wallpaper is a dead giveaway. With her is a fairly good-looking brunette guy. They look pretty happy with each other, judging from their wide smiles. I read the just-received text message. Apparently, the text was from the guy in the picture, Nathan. My eyes widened in surprise as I scanned the message. It's like my prayers have been answered!

I smirked when I replied back to this Nathan guy, pretending to be Allison. '**Miss you too. Meet me at the Le Belle France tomorrow. At 6:00 PM. Can't wait_._**' I texted back. I recalled the name of the restaurant where me, Allison, Kris and Adam spent our double date. The Phase One of my just thought-of plan is done. I deleted the message so that Allison won't be able to read the text.

My misery suddenly faded away when I put the phone back on its original position. I pranced my way back to my room, grinning, for now I know how to get back at the man-stealer. Now that the Phase One is completed, I only have to perform the other phases:

Phase 2: I have to get the dirt on Allison from this Nathan.

Phase 3: I would use it as blackmail for her.

Phase 4: She'll be so afraid of ruining her image in the contest that she'll have to do whatever I say.

Another brilliant idea, courtesy of Megan Corkrey.

I slept well that night, knowing that soon I'll succeed in having the one person I want most. And not even a rocker wannabe could take that away from me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I prepared myself for the meeting from the time I woke up. This is going to take all my acting skills to work and I hope this will go according to plan. I volunteered to be the first to go into the studio to pick my song for next week's performance. I don't want it to interfere with my agenda.

The others are probably puzzled by the way I'm so impatient today. I just tend to ask everyone what time it is every once in a while, even though it's still too early to be late for my rendezvous with Nathan. It's just that the time seems to slow down. I just want the Phase Two to be over with.

Finally, it's 5:30 PM, time to go. I excused myself from the other contestants, saying that I'm going shopping. Adam volunteered to come with me. He has this thing with shopping. But, as much as that is tempting, I declined. _Don't worry. As soon as this plan is over with, he'll be with you for as long as you want._, I reminded myself.

I easily got a cab to take me to the restaurant and before I knew it, I'm already at the entrance of the place. I went inside, memories of our double date coming back. It still has that same classy air. My eyes roamed around, looking for the man I'm supposed to meet. At last, I saw him seated on a table for two at the corner of the room. I approached him. He's more attractive than on the photo. His brown hair grew a bit longer. He saw me walking towards him, obviously asking himself who I was.

"Hey there. Nathan, right?" I put on a clueless look on my face.

"Yeah. And you are…?" he replied.

I seated myself on the chair opposite to him and held out my hand. "Megan. Megan Corkrey."

He shook my hand but still looked bewildered, much to my annoyance. How could he not know me?!

"I'm a friend of Allison Iraheta in American Idol. She's unable to come because she has been called by the producers on the last minute so she asked me to come here to keep you company." I continued.

"Oh, ok." His voice seems disappointed.

"So, you and Allison are pretty close, aren't you?" I started the conversation after a long, awkward pause.

"She's probably the closest person to me. I just adore her." He smiled wistfully.

"Yeah, she looked pretty bumbed when she realized she won't make it. She always talks about you." The last statement was a lie. I never really heard of him from Allison. I leaned closer to him. "And I'm just curious, what's the real deal with you two?"

Nathan just chuckled. "We're, um, _**really**_ close friends." He paused. "But we got into a huge fight before she auditioned. I'm kinda surprised that she mentions me to you." His expression turned to serious. "I texted her to come here because we have something to, um, talk about. Something important." I recalled his message to Allison as soon as he said that. '**Baby, I'm so sorry. I know I've been a jerk but our relationship is too deep to be ruined by a single fight. I just miss you like hell. Just want to talk to you.**' it said.

"Forgive me if it's too personal but," I paused, for dramatic effect, I guess. "what is it that you fought about?"

"Well, I don't really talk about that kind of stuff but since you're a friend of Allie's, I guess you could be trustworthy enough." He began. "It's actually about Allison's auditioning in American Idol. You might have heard her awesome voice. It wouldn't surprise me if she would easily get in." He stopped for a second, as if hesitating to go on. "Well, it's always been her dream to enter the show. I know I should be there, supporting and encouraging her to audition. But I just can't. I know how harsh people can be, especially the British man - Simon Cowell, right? - and I'm afraid she'd just get hurt. So we got into an argument 'cause I'm convincing her not to enter. But she did anyway, without even notifying me. And I never heard from her since."

I don't know why, but I actually felt sorry for him. His pain is very evident in his eyes. But I tucked my feelings and observations aside, remembering my real purpose here. I tried to redirect the topic to my favor. "I could see why you miss her. She's like the bubbliest person in the group." I faked a chuckle then turned my expression to a serious one, making my acting skills - if there's any - handy. "But there are also times when she's somewhat reserved, which deeply concerns me. Maybe you have the answers. I just want to know what's bothering her." _I'm such a good liar_, I praised myself.

A cautious look crossed his face, which just confirms that he knows something about her, hopefully a deep, dark secret. My sweet-toned voice seemed to convince him. "Um, I'm not sure if what I'm gonna tell you is the real reason why she's so quiet, but there's a good chance it is." He leaned closer to me and said almost in a whispering manner, "You must have known, being a close friend of hers and all, that she just got out of rehab for smoking… I was worried at first that, if I let her out of my sight, she would return to her old habit. That's another reason why I don't want her to enter. I won't be able to keep an eye on her. But she proved me wrong. I guess the explanation behind her quietness is that she's fighting off the surge to smoke again."

I tried my best to conceal the surprise from my face. This is what I've been waiting for!


	10. Silent Allie

**Okay, so this is a long one – for me at least. I'm really impressed with myself because of this chapter. Hope you appreciate it as much I do.**

**Note: You might get really pissed off with Megan in this chapter. I know I did.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

(Megan's POV)

I was struggling to get myself to sleep when I heard someone pass our room. I looked at my alarm clock. 12:15 PM, it says. No one is allowed to go outside their rooms at the time of the night - I mean – morning. I decided to find out who it was. I went out on my pink robe and slippers, following the rule breaker.

He/She is carrying a flashlight, which made it easier for me to track him/her. Besides, I already familiarized myself with the Mansion enough to avoid over the furnitures. The lights in the kitchen turned on, indicating that the culprit went inside. I peeped into the window and saw the person snooping around the house. A familiar red-head is sitted on one of the stools and pigging out on a gallon of strawberry ice cream.

Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to carry out my plan, I entered the kitchen. Seeing me, she hid the tub of ice cream behind her back and said, "Hey there, Meg. Wazzup?" with a spoon still dangling from her mouth.

I walked over the table. "Save your breath, Allison." I pulled out the stool opposite to her and seated. "I'm not _**that**_ stupid."

She finally gave in and put the ice cream on the table. "Fine. You caught me. But please don't tell anyone."

I grabbed the ice cream and scooped a portion. "Oh, don't worry. I won't." I ate the spoonful of it. "It's just that there's so many stupid rules in this house."

Allison nodded.

"I mean, it almost feels like we're in a rehab or something, doesn't it?" I saw her expression change when I said the word 'rehab'. _Gotcha_.

"I… I don't know." She stuttered in a whisper. She stood up and grabbed a glass of water, using this as an excuse to avoid my gaze.

When she sat back, the glass of water in her hand, I continued in an innocent tone, "I just thought that you would know," a grin formed on my face, "considering the fact that you just came out of a rehab." At this, she accidentally dropped the glass.

"What… How… How did you know that?" she's whispering, tears forming in her eyes.

"You have your secrets, I have mine." I replied playfully.

"Please…_**please**_, Megan. I'm begging you…" she pleaded as she circled the table to walk to me. "Don't tell anyone!" Her shaking hands held mine, as if begging for mercy.

I pulled my hand back and stood from my chair. "Lucky for you, I'm willing to make a proposition. You see, you have something that I want."

"If it's my lipgloss, it's all yours." She offered hurriedly.

I bursted out, "I don't care about that cheap stupid thing!" then I reminded myself that this isn't the time to lose my head. I breathed deep and carried on, "Let me rephrase that. You have _**someone**_ that I want."

The look on her face tells me that she knows who I'm talking about. "Adam." She muttered.

"Bingo." I confirmed her speculation.

"What… What do I have to do?" she asked boldly.

"Here's the deal. I don't want to see you talking to him, laughing with him, or even breathing his air." I explained.

"But… but what if he's the one approaching me?" she questioned. She stooped crying but her voice is still trembling.

"Ignore him. Go somewhere else. Move to Mexico. I don't care." I stepped closer to her and said with a threatening voice, "But I want you to remember one thing. I'll be watching you." After saying these words, I left her standing there, sobbing for the second time.

(Allison's POV)

I wanted to run back to my room and cry. Cry until my eyes run dry. But I can't. I just stood there, my plastered to the tiled floors of the kitchen. How could this happen to me? I could see the headlines now: **'Teen Idol Contestant Once in a Rehab!'** I promised myself that I would leave my past behind after joining American Idol and start focusing on the future. But I guess my past would always find a way to haunt me.

Everything is a blur. These just happened too fast and all at once. But one thing's clear though. I have to avoid Adam at all cost, no matted how painful it is. I'm not just doing this for my own good. I'm also doing it for him, too. He doesn't deserve a plain Jane like me. He deserves someone better. Someone like Megan.

(Adam's POV)

I was walking around the house, trying to sort things out in my mind. I've been in a happy mood this entire morning, as everyone else pointed out. I guess I'm just glad that the awkwardness between me and Allison is finally over.

In the back of my mind, I have an unexplainable wish to somehow bump into her while I take my daily stroll. Finally, I saw her chatting with Lil at the gazebo by the pool. I called out her name but, to my surprise, she didn't even look at my direction. Instead, she stood from her seat and hurriedly left Lil looking as puzzled as I am.

She's been like that for a week. She kept on ignoring and avoiding me with reasons I can't figure out. Is it something I said or did? Or was it something I wasn't able to say or do? I thought our post-kiss awkwardness is over since that night by the pool. It's like it's repeating all over again. But this time, it's worse.

Before, she's just ignoring me. But now, she's becoming more and more distant to the others as well. Our little spitfire is now gone. And everyone misses her.

Later that night, we all hang out at Matt's room. It's been a tradition here, though no one knows how it started. Lil and Alexis are sitting on the floor, chatting, Allison was with them but obviously doesn't take part in their conversation. Instead, she's just playing with the carpeted floor, drawing scribbles with her fingers. Anoop is reading a book while Matt and Michael are tweeting (or as I call it, twating). Megan is texting on the bed and Scott was talking to his brother with his phone. Kris and Danny are fighting over which movie to watch. And I was all alone, sitting on the chair by the window as I watched everyone move in their own little worlds. I know everyone noticed that I isolated myself but they just let me be. They don't bother someone who needs some time alone, which I like.

"Guys, will you keep it down?!" Annop exclaimed at Danny and Kris. "Some of us are actually trying to do something important here."

Matt turned his attention away from Twitter and replied, "And since when is reading Twilight a necessity?" with heavy sarcasm.

"Since it became a worldwide hit."

The hat-loving singer gushed. "Oh please. A girl fell in love with a vampire, so what? Twilight is just another teeny-bopper novel." He turned to Allison and taunted, "Isn't that right, Allison."

Everyone's eyes fell on the silent girl, expecting that she would react and give a witty and hilarious comeback. But she just flatly responded, "I don't think it was that good." She didn't even look up. She just stared downward and continued to doodle. Many faces dropped because of disappointment. They're clearly hoping to get Allison to return to her old self. Well, everyone except Megan. She had her eyes glued on the screen of her phone.

I closed my eyes tightly because it hurts to see her like this. I just miss her so much. _**We**_ miss her so much. It's like our little Allie has been abducted and was replaced with a tight-lipped look-alike. And if this theory is true, I swear I'd kill that abductor. I just wish someone would bring her back.

I almost fell off my chair as I opened my eyes because Anoop suddenly appeared in front of me, sitting on the chair opposite to mine. "Are you trying to surprise me to death?!" I cried out.

He ignored my statement and said with a serious tone, "I know what you're thinking."

"If you thought that I 'm thinking of ways to return my breathing back to normal speed again, then you're right." Sarcasm is definitely the theme of the day.

"I'm talking about Allison." Now _**that**_ made me listen. I know why she's not herself these past few days."

"Tell me." I said in a whisper, eager to hear more.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I know. I hate cliff-hanger as much as you do.**

**I just wanted to insert some suspense in here, so don't hate me.**

**Review…**


	11. Letting Go

**When I added a new story to FanFic, I finally got into the mood to right again. So, to those who had been waiting so patiently for this story, I'm so sorry. Hope that this would make you happy enough not to kill me…**

**oOo**

**(Anoop's POV)**

I was about to relate to Adam what I saw the other week. To set the mood, I dramatically looked out the window, scratching my chin.

Adam just looked at me in a weird way. "Dude, what are you doing?"

I glared at him for ruining my moment. "Do you want me to tell you the story or not?"

He raised his hands in front of him and replied, "I'm sorry. You can continue… whatever it is you were doing."

Just as he said, I returned to my recent position and carried on. "As I was saying, it all started last week."

**:::Flashback:::**

"Where is it?" I asked myself as I opened the cupboards overhead, looking for food. I know we're not permitted to leave our room passed our curfew but I can't help it. My stomach won't stop roaring that Matt, my roommate, told me to get out 'til I get my stomach to shut up. And that's why I'm here.

I was about to open the last cupboard when the flashlight I was holding slipped off my hand and broke its light because of the impact. "Darn it." I muttered.

I crouched down to get it. Then suddenly, I felt vibrations beneath my hands. Someone's coming! I looked for the best hiding place as I tried hard not to panic. My eyes fell on the utility closet. I ran immediately into it and closed its doors. But I left an inch open so that I could see who the copycat is. And to breathe.

I wasn't a bit surprised to see Allison enter the kitchen. I watched as she opened the lights and looked around. She headed directly to the refrigerator and grabbed a tub of ice cream. _Why didn't I think of that?_

She was gobbling huge spoonfuls of ice cream when another person came through the kitchen door. _Just when I thought I'm gonna have the kitchen all to myself… _It proved to be Megan who entered. Now _**that**_ is a surprise.

They talked for a while. I heard their words clearly from my position. At first, it was about boring topics like the house rules. But it led to one of the biggest revelations I would've never expected.

Megan said something about a rehab. Allison's sudden change of expression took me by surprise. She couldn't reply straightly, which was a first since I met her. Then moments later, I heard a glass shatter on the floor. When I heard from Megan about Allison's stay in a smoking rehab, I was flabbergasted! Who in their right mind wouldn't be?! Who could have thought that our baby girl once went to get help in a rehabilitation center?

But my shock was immediately replaced by pity for the resident rocker. She was literally on her knees, begging for Megan not to spread the word.

I felt myself pushing my ear against the cabinet door. Megan said something about a condition. And, as I expected, she demanded for Adam. Everyone knows that she's not happy about Adam and Allison's closeness. I just never thought that she'd go as far as blackmailing Allison! Just hearing Megan's words makes me want to burst out of my hiding place and defend the little rocker but I can't do that. I don't want to be the one to make Megan start spilling about Allison's secret.

So I just stayed in my position and waited for both of them to leave. Megan fled the room first. Allison stayed for a while, sobbing her eyes out. She's probably in too much shock to move a muscle. After a few minutes, she finally stood up from her stool and made her way to the door slowly.

With a sigh, I stepped out of the cabinet. I headed straightly back to my room, forgetting the reason why I went to the kitchen in the first place.

**:::End of Flashback:::**

"And that's why she won't talk to you." I concluded after my storytelling. The seriousness in my voice surprised me. It's highly unlikely for me to be this staid. But this is indeed a no laughing matter. "The question is, what are you gonna do now?"

It's clear that my words pierced through him. My question left him speechless.

When he couldn't reply, I resumed, "I know it's hard for you not to talk to her 'cause if you do, you'll put her secret, career and dream in danger. Why'd you think I didn't strangle Meg when I had the chance? If I were you, I'd just go with Allie's plan and don't bother her. At least 'til Megan's eliminated, which would be very soon. Everyone knows that she's going downward. But in the mean time, just let Allison be." At that, I left him to himself – to think about what I just said.

(Megan's POV)

Why do I feel so empty? It's been weeks since my talk with Allison and as far as I can see, she's still keeping her promise. I have Adam all to myself. I should be happy now. But why do I feel that something is still missing?

The nine remaining contestants, including me, are currently stuck in our dress rehearsals. I just finished mine and actually felt good about it. I've been receiving so much negative reviews that I decided to give my all at this performance. I'm gonna sing 'Turn Your Lights Down Low' by Bob Marley.

For minutes, I've been walking around the studio, looking for Adam. I don't even know why I'm looking for him. I just need to know where he is. And, finally, I saw him by the water dispenser. He's looking pretty tired, probably because of his rehearsal.

"Hey Meg." He said. I didn't even notice the half-hearted tone of his voice.

"Hey Adam. Looks like someone's working up a sweat." I flirted, throwing him my sweetest smile.

He chuckled. "Yeah. I guess my song choice requires me to dance around." He referred to the song 'Play That Funky Music'.

"Well, I'm sure your performance will have everyone cheering for you." I'm sure of this statement. I mean, who wouldn't want to see Adam Lambert hotly dancing on-stage?! I myself felt lightheaded after watching him practice!

"Thanks." He smiled. "Yours is pretty amazing too. This would probably the great comeback everyone's waiting from you."

"Let's hope it is." My bleakness is evident in my remark.

Allison passed by us as we talked and I can see Adam following her with his gaze. His eyes are so full of longing that it actually made me feel a twinge of guilt.

**oOo**

And just when I thought this feeling couldn't grow, it did. Later that night, at dinner, I caught both Adam and Allison stare at each other, though not at the same time. I could see how much they miss each other. They can't even partake at the hilarious conversations that we're having.

This is too much. I stood up and left without any announcements. I could feel everyone's heavy stares at me but just shrugged them off. I'm too confused to mind what others think of.

I went directly to my room and plopped on my bed. I don't even know why I'm so upset. I've got Adam all to myself, I'm confident at my performance tomorrow, I've got my own fans and admirers and I'm in American Idol. I'm practically living my dream. And yet when I saw the way Adam and Allison stare at each other longingly, it's as if all that I've been working hard for is in vain. All my attempts to block the fact that I can never actually make him love me is going down the drain. I'd rather see him with Allison – happy and content – than with me, where he's disheartened and yearning for someone else.

What should I do now: let Adam go and be miserable or just enjoy the fact that he's with me and make him miserable? There are only two choices but my head felt heavy from trying to figure out what's the right thing to do.

So I just rested my brain and turned to something more reliable: my heart. And it didn't took me long to choose my action. From that moment on, I know that I changed. For the first time, I actually thought about other people's feelings. Love really does make a person change to ways they never knew they'd be.

**oOo**

"That was completely boring, indulgent, and monotonous. You're in for some serious trouble." Simon Cowell bluntly verdict after my performance the next day. I've been in so much distress about my current situation that I guess it showed through my piece. I tried to give it my all, I swear, but my mind kept on fluttering away.

"I love you Simon, but I didn't really care." You don't know how long I've been wanting to say that. I'm going through so much emotional stress that I'm not going to let any crap he says add to my concerns.

Immediately after Ryan said my numbers, I ran backstage where every contestant is standing. All of them watched me with pity in their faces. They're probably expecting this to be my best performance after they saw my rehearsal. But I don't care what they thought.

So I just ran past them. Their eyes just followed me and didn't move. They obviously don't know if they should comfort me or not. I just left them there and ran towards my dressing room. But before I even made it there, I felt a hand grasp my shoulder. Just by that touch I can already identify who that person is.

"What do you want, Adam?" I asked.

Adam just looked intently at me for a few minutes, maybe trying to figure out what's going through my mind. "Meg, what happened?"

I reached for his hand and made him enter my dressing room for me. "Look Megan, you can tell me anything. You're not yourself anymore. He said. I walked towards the door and locked it.

With my back facing him, I asked, "You don't like me do you?" My voice wobbled because of the cry I won't let escape from my lips.

He couldn't respond for a few minutes, probably taken by surprise by my question. I faced him and saw that he couldn't look directly at me. "Look, Megan, you have been really, um, kind to me and I -"

He was cut short when I snapped, "It's a 'Yes or No' question."

He finally looked at me in the eyes, which made this confrontation twice harder. I could see every emotion he has though his piercing blue eyes. Pain. Confusion. Pity. Hesitation. "I… like you.

"But not as much as I do to you." I added. It sounded more like a statement than a question.

Sighing, he continued, "Megan, I tried to return all your affections. But I – I…" I've never seen him this lost with words.

"You already gave all the love you have to another girl." I said frankly. My eyes were on the ground. Saying those words – having that sentence come out of my mouth – I have an actual proof that the truth really does hurt. This is the first time that I addressed the fact that he will never be mine. And it pains me like hell.

Another infinite pause passed by. I went on when he didn't reply. "I'm not stupid. I have eyes. You're head over heel for Allison. I'm with you but all that is on your mind is her!" The tears finally broke out of my eyes. My voice rose with emotions.

"And that's why you did it?" he murmured.

"Did what?" My tone softened and my eyebrows met in confusion.

"You blackmailed her, that's what." His voice is still low but loud enough for me to hear. "I mean, what were you thinking? You scared her half to death!" I would probably be wondering how he knew that but right now I'm too caught up with my emotions to wonder.

This time I was literally shouting. "I only did it for us! I just thought that with Allison out of the way, you would actually notice me." I was sobbing now. "But now I realize that without her you're broken. You're no longer the outgoing , hilarious guy I once knew and loved. And it hurts to see that I can't make you as happy as you are when you're with her!" Part of me is still in denial and unable to accept the truth in my words.

Adam's eyes also began to well up. I guess he can see how much ordeal I have been going through for the past few days. He pulled me towards him and enveloped me to a hug. I know that he only did that to comfort me but I can't prevent those stupid butterflies from fluttering through my stomach. He whispered to me, "I never meant to hurt you like this. Believe me Megan, I tried. I just wish I never gave you those false hopes. This is all my fault." His cracking yet musical voice tells me that he meant every word he said. "I'm so sorry."

I pulled away from his embrace so I could talk to him face to face. "Don't be. It's not your fault at all. If there's anyone to blame here, it's me. I guess I got a little bit… possessive."

He let out a chuckle. "A little bit?" he said with an eyebrow raised.

I laughed with him and punched lightly on his shoulder. "Okay. Maybe I acted like an obsessed fan girl, _**maybe**_. But another fan girl is probably the least thing that you need right now." I paused. "But I do know where you need to be. And that's not in this stuffy dressing room with me, watching me bawl my eyes out. You should be with Allison." I said in a low voice. If this would've happened weeks ago, I would have thought I never have the strength to let him go. But now that I did, I never felt so satisfied and proud of myself.

His face lit up at my statement. "Really?"

I smiled sincerely and said, "Yes, I've never been more sure in my life. Now go, before I change my mind. You don't know how long she's been waiting for you." I caught a tear rolling down his cheeks. "And thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping me change for the better." I muttered. I wiped off the captured tear.

He took my hand and countered, "I should be the one thanking you." At that he turned to the door, running, anxious to be with the one he really needs.

As soon as he left, I sat myself on a chair. Even if I know that what I did is right, there's no denial that it still hurts. I know that I'll continue loving him. I know that his face will never escape my mind. I know that there's a possibility that I'll never see a man like him ever again. I know that someday I might regret this, that he'll be my biggest 'what if'. But right now, at long last, I'm sure that I made him genuinely happy.

**oOo**

**Y'all know what to do…**

**Read it. Love/Hate it. Review it.**


	12. A Sequel, anyone?

**Okay guys, I've got a bad news and good news for you.**

**Bad News:**

I won't be able to continue writing this story. I don't know why but I can't come up with any good ideas for this.

**Good News:**

I'm making my other story (Trapped with my Stranger Father) a sequel of this story. It tells us what happened to the Idols 16 years from now. Here's a little sneak peek of what happened to some of them:

**Kris** – At the end of the show, he met Katy O'Connell, who was a friend of Allison prior to the show. Seeing that Allison loves Adam more, he gladly diverted his affection to Katy. They soon got married and had their own daughter, Keri. When Adam had Allison pregnant, his brotherly instincts got him into a fight with Adam. That was the last time they ever saw each other. He stayed by Allie's side 'til Lexi, her daughter, grew up.

**Allison** – During the show, she and Adam kept their romance secret, though many of the Idols suspected their relationship. But when they went on the Summer Tour, they finally told their friends that they're together. Not everyone took their news warmly, due to their age difference. As rumors started to spread, they decided to create a ruse. They started spreading photos of Adam kissing a man, creating the illusion that he is gay. Allison didn't approve of the idea. Especially when her agent asked her to stay away from Adam for a while. Naturally, she missed him. So she requested Ryan Seacrest to produce a concert where she could be with Adam. She added Kris to lessen suspicion. It was that night when they did 'it'. After finding out that she got pregnant at that night, she immediately broke up with Adam, who doesn't know she was carrying his baby. She decided to fade out of Adam's life and went her own way.

**Adam** – Sensing that his relationship with Allison might get public, his manager came up with the plan of having Adam act like a gay person. He even paid a guy (Drake) to act like his boyfriend. At first, both Adam and Allison are against this but Allison's agent agreed on this. Seeing that their relationship is threatened, Adam also agreed. After a few months of separation, he met up with Allison again at the concert Ryan Seacrest organized. The next day, Allison started acting differently. It got worse, until to the point that he never saw her again. He got so frustrated that he didn't see what's the point of being successful when he didn't have Allison with him. He lost his passion for music and gave up on his career. No one has heard of him ever since.

**Megan** – After leaving the show, she got into a deep funk. She started drinking and sleeping with strangers until to the point that she had a child with a stranger. She raised the child the best way she could. A few years ago, she met up with Adam, who was homeless at the time. She offered him an apartment next to hers, 'For old time's sake', as she put it. She's by far the only Idol who has contact with Adam.


End file.
